The Primordial Dragons
The Primordial Dragons are the guardians of Uroda, entrusted with maintaining balance within Uroda. When they deem necessary they will invoke the apocalypse. The three dragons are the Leviathan, the Behemoth and the Anzü who control the water, earth and sky respectively. Upon the creation of the universe by the Precursors and the splitting of Eos the dragons were created. When the Precursors deemed their creation perfect they went into a deep slumber, but before that they entrusted the Leviathan, the Behemoth and the Anzü, whom were the last faithful dragons, to maintain balance on Uroda and invoke the apocalypse when they felt balance could no longer be maintained. The dragons were each given gifts by the precursors in the form of orbs. These orbs contained the very essence of Uroda. One orb represented water, one earth and one sky. The dragons were given third eyes where the orbs were placed and then sealed by gargantuan metal plate. It is through these orbs that they can invoke the apocalypse where Uroda will be merged with the void ending all creation. Eons after the slumber of the Precursors, the Forerunners attempted to study the Primordial Dragons and are responsible for the strange symbols that run across the lengths of the dragon's body when they activate their powers. The Primordial Dragons are effectively immortal, invulnerable and indestructible through any means. The Dragons The Leviathan to see an expanded article click here. The Leviathan resembles a sea serpent. It's body is long and covered in pristine purple scales. The Leviathan is a large, purple, serpentine creature. It has blue fluffed, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and all the way down its body, and its tail splits into two forks with fine hairs running along it. Ancient Forerunner symbols run across the length of the Leviathan's body, but are only shown when it is activating it's powers and it has an additional third eye on top of its head underneath the gargantuan metal seal engrossed into his forehead. It has two small hands with seven-clawed hands hidden beneath it's fur, and two long horns on its head. It has tiny, white eyes with purple pupils. The Behemoth to see an expanded article click here The Behemoth resemble a serpent. It's body is long and is covered in a myriad of long ancient scales. Its entire body is covered in sand. The Behemoth is a beige color and walks on eight legs. Its legs are like great stumps and it has four talons on each foot. It has small red beady eyes and several tendrils protruding from its mouth. Ancient Forerunner symbols run across the length of the Behemoth's body, but are only shown when it is activating it's powers and it has an additional third eye on top of its head underneath the gargantuan metal seal engrossed into his forehead. The Anzü to see an expanded article click here The Anzü resembles a serpent. Its body is long and covered in mystifying green scales. Its body emits an aura of air. The Anzü has four arms on the upper portion of its body, while the top two feature humanoid hands the bottom two are four talons. The Anzü has spines running alongside its back until half way down its back. Its tail is covered in a plethora of different colored scales that reflect the colors of the rainbow. It has two small yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. Its ears are pointed and there are tendrils spewing from its mouth. Ancient Forerunner symbols run across the length of the Behemoth's body, but are only shown when it is activating it's powers and it has an additional third eye on top of its head underneath the gargantuan metal seal engrossed into his forehead underneath its three orange horns. Category:Dragon Category:Gods